


Mini Drabbles

by terrawrites



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Babysitting, Bad Puns, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinking, Drunkenness, Fluff, Hangover, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pranks and Practical Jokes, shitty parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrawrites/pseuds/terrawrites
Summary: A collection of mini drabbles I wrote from my joint tumblr account @imagineyoungjustice





	1. Dick Grayson #1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a category I created for the tumblr way back when I was too busy to work on my actual requests but still wanted something to push out. Mini drabbles are classified as between 100-500 words with drabbles being 501+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can Terra write #2 “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.” with Nightwing? thanks in advance, I really love both of your writing. keep it up :) -Anonymous

           Once again you woke up with a scream, your eyes wide and body struck with terror. You took quick shallow breaths as your mind and body still reeled from the horrors of your nightmare. Dick was quick to come to you, having long been attuned to you.

           Dick was gentle, reassuring.  **“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”**  He spoke to you in quiet murmured words, that spoke of love and reassurance. His arms were wrapped around you and one gently stroked your back while you attempted to gather yourself against his chest and stop your body from shaking.

           The incident which haunted you happened years ago, but even though consciously you had moved passed the event, at night you were still cursed to replay that evening over and over again, until you awoke much like you had tonight.

           It had been Dick who rescued you from them. Him and a few members of the team had burst through and pulled you from the ones who had wanted to hurt you. At least, that is what you had wanted to happen. In the end it seems like they actually did manage to achieve their goal. Even though the bruises and cuts had long since faded, the mental anguish and terror they had subjected you to still remained.

           But as you sat there in Dick’s embrace, like you did whenever the nightmares came, you felt safe, you felt secure. He was always going to be there for you, to protect you, to love you, to help you heal. It had been his hands which bandaged up your wounds when he rescued you, and now you knew that with time, it would be him which helped heal this too.

           As long as you stayed here in his arms, as long as you two loved each other, there was nothing that could keep the two of you apart.


	2. Wally West #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra! Could you write about Wally and the "how drunk was I?" one please? Thank yoooou!! -Anonymous

           You groaned and held your head as you stood up from the toilet, reaching out and flushing the evidence of last night’s bad decisions. You don’t really remember much of what happened the previous night, let alone what you were all supposed to be celebrating, and it was enough to worry you a little. You had quite the reputation among the older members of the team for the antics you pulled when drunk.

           “ **How drunk was I?** ” You asked your boyfriend when you finally managed to enter the kitchen, downing the Tylenol and water that he handed you.

           “Do you really want to know?” He was smirking, which was a bad sign for you.

           You groaned, “just hit me with it.”

           “Okay but just remember you asked and that I do love you despite everything. You raised your eyebrow but let him continue. “Well to start things off, when it was clear you were getting to ‘that point’ Aunt Iris came over to try and get you to go to bed.”

           “That doesn’t sound so bad.”

           “You started crying and begged her to be allowed to stay up late. You even called her ‘mommy.’”

           You buried your face in your hands. “I’m never going to be able to look at her again. Okay, what else did I do?”

           “Well we finally got you upstairs to bed, but then at some point I guess you tried to sneak out but passed out again on the roof. You rolled off of it before I could get to you into a thorn bush and you didn’t even wake up.” He was clearly trying to hold back his laughter by now as he recalled the events of last night.

           “Well that explains the scratch marks all over me. I sense there’s more so go on.”

           “We got you back up to the room eventually and we thought that was the end of it until you rang the doorbell half an hour later carrying two fifteen-pound bags of potatoes. We’re… not really sure where you got those and how.”

           You only shrugged, cracking a smile of your own at how ridiculous this all was. “Please tell me that was it.”

           He smirked. “No, there’s still more. After we took the potatoes from you, you ran into the backyard before we could get you back upstairs. You somehow ended up balancing on one of the pool floaties without even noticing it -and honestly you could barely stand without falling over so I’m actually impressed you managed it in the first place- declared yourself the next Jesus because you could stand on water, sat down on said floaty and then passed out again. At that point we just left you there.”

           “Ugh no more drinking for me, that’s so embarrassing!”

           “That’s what you said last time. Now come on and get some breakfast, we suddenly have a lot of hash-browns.”

           You laughed despite the still pounding of your head. “I hate you.”

           “I love you too babe.”


	3. Dick Grayson #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra can you please write 1. “That’s starting to get annoying” with season 1 Dick Grayson? Thanks! -Anonymous

           “You just gotta stay whelmed. That’s the key to succeeding. If you keep worrying like you are then you won’t do well.”

           You rolled your eyes behind your mask. You loved Robin, you truly did, but his habit with butchering the words in the English language got on your nerves like nothing else. Of course, you knew he knew that and was likely doing it on purpose just to mess with you.

           “ **That’s starting to get annoying**.” You said, lashing out with your right fist. He dodged it like he always did, and the two of you continued your training while you went over your speech that you would be giving the following day.

“ _Someone’s not feeling the aster_.” You let out a groan and threw another punch his way. He easily dodged again and let out his signature laugh.

           “You know I hate it when you do that.”

           “What dodge your punches? I thought that was the point of training.”

           “You know exactly what I mean,  _Richard_.” You dropped your voice down low when you said his name so none of the other members would hear you, even though it was only just M’gann, Kaldur and Wally in the other room. You could never be too careful.

           “Do I?” He had a shit eating grin on his face that contradicted his words.

           “Fine, two can play at that game.” You stood up straight and turned your back to him, leaving him increasingly confused and worried as you quickly messed with some of the settings on the cave’s computer.

           “What did you just do?”

           “Just a little payback.  _Go ahead, try it out._ ”

           He skeptically walked over and started to type something in, horror flashing across his face when he realized what you had done. “ _I thought you loved me_.”

           “I do, but it’s as you say: all’s fair in love and war little birdie. I hope you enjoy all your games at the speed of Internet Explorer and the power of  _Bing_. Also, Clippy is hanging around to help you when you inevitably need it. I also made sure you didn’t have the authorization to change it back.” You laughed at his expression while walking away, blowing him a kiss as you did so.


	4. Garfield Logan #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could Terra write 38. “Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?” with Garfield please? -Anonymous

          “Hey…hey guess what.” Gar was currently tapping you on the shoulder repeatedly. You had taken to ignoring him after he had spent the last hour saying animal puns while shifting into the animal used within it. It was cute at first, but it quickly lost it’s charm once he started ot overdo it.

           You sighed as he grew more incessant, deciding to give in. “What is it Gar?”

           You heard his cheeky grin. “Wanna go on an adventure?  _Alpaca my bags_.”

           You just sighed and pulled your book closer to your body, trying to tune him out. It worked… for about ten minutes.

           “ _Psst._ ”

           “No.”

           “Oh c’mon! I didn’t even say anything! I wasn’t even going to say a pun this time!”

           “Oh really? Because you pulled that on me before and I fell for it.”

           “Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?”

           “I do appreciate it. Just not when you do it back to back for several hours.”

           “So are your trying to say that now my puns are…”

           “Garfield Logan I swear to god if you say what I think you’re going to say…”

           “- _Irrelephant_.”

          “ _You’re about to be single and ready to flamingo_.”

          “I knew you’d come around eventually!”


	5. Wally West #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra, please do 55. "You're a nerd" with Wally. Thanks in advance! -Anonymous

           You watched as your boyfriend recounted the story of his day from next to you at the table. In all the years you had been together the love the two of you held for each other was just as strong as it had been when you first got together. Some of your family and fiends had called it a miracle, or an act of cosmic sorcery but the two of you simply called it good communication and chemistry. Any relationship took a lot of time and work from both ends to keep things going smoothly, but neither of you minded since in both your eyes it was more than worth it.

           “So, I asked the guy sitting next to me if he had any Sodium Hypobromite…”

           “Mhm, and what did he say?” You were paying attention to his story, but not enough attention to catch his widening smirk as you fell into his trap.

           “He said NaBrO.” You snorted, laughing into your hand.

           “That was terrible babe.”

           “I know but you love it~” He was grinning, and he leant in to give you a quick kiss on the cheek. Yes, the two of you shared a sense of humor, puns included, and it was the bane of the entire team when the two of you really got going on them.

           “I was going to make a funny chemistry joke to retaliate but all the good ones Argon.” You replied. You started laughing along with Wally, and the rest of your dinner was filled with terrible science puns and laughter.

           “ **You’re a nerd.** ” You said later that night, when the two of you were cuddled together on the couch.

           “Yeah but I’m  _your_  nerd. So I guess you’ll just have to SU2FEr. Or maybe I should say you’ll just have to  _Sulfur_.”

           You snorted again and chuckled, cuddling closer to his chest. “If this is the worst you got, then I think I’ll manage just fine.”


	6. Kaldur #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The ladies love a guy who's good with kids" with Aqualad please! (Sorry I read the rules then I read em again and realized I submitted wrong X) -lizartgurl

           You leant up against the frame of the door, a fond smile upon your face as you looked into the room in front of you. The day had been hectic to say the least. Your sister had come by early that morning. She was out of breath as she thanked you, handing over several bags and quickly kissing her daughter goodbye before she left her in your care for the weekend while she went out of town for work.

           You were more than happy to help babysit your niece. It wasn’t often you got to see her, considering both your day and “night job” kept both you and your fiancé quite busy. However, when you had brought the situation up to him, he was more than happy to have you both take the weekend off in order to care for your niece and give your sister a break. Kaldur was always one to talk about the importance of family, and besides he knew the team would be able to function just fine without the two of you for one weekend. At least, the two of you  _hoped_ they would be fine.

           You knew that Kaldur was easy to get along with, and generally just a likeable guy, but even you were surpised with how your niece instantly took to him, refusing to do anything unless her “Uncle Kaldy” was with her. Kaldur was so gentle and patient with her through the day, and if it wasn’t so adorable to see the two of them interact with each other you would have been a little jealous about how your niece was all but ignoring you. If you were completely honest with yourself seeing your fiancé and your niece together gave you many daydreams of the potential future between you and Kaldur.

           Kaldur caught your gaze and waved you into the room with a knowing smile. You blushed at having been caught watching the two and walked over to the couch, curling up against Kaldur’s side while he turned back to the movie he had put in for your niece. At some point, you must have dozed off, because the next thing you were aware of, was your fiancé gently shaking you awake. When you looked back at him, he just motioned to the sleeping child in his lap.

           “The two of you fell asleep around the same time. Clearly it must run in the family.” You chuckled, getting up and moving to grab your niece from him so you could carry her to bed. You paused when she put up a fight while still asleep. Clearly even when unconscious she still had her bias. You just shook your head while Kaldur shrugged, and led the way to the guest room, watching with those same daydreams swimming through your mind as Kaldur tucked her into bed.

          “You know,” You started, walking out of the guest room with Kaldur after your niece had fallen asleep “ **the ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.** ”

           “There is only one particular woman whom I am after.” He pulled you to him and kissed you long and slow. “Besides, I like to consider this practice for the future.” You felt his fingers mess with the ring on your left hand, and you returned his loving smile as you met him halfway for the next kiss.


	7. Kaldur #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need a place to stay" with Aqualad again? -lizartgurl

           You knew you looked pathetic, drenched from the rain and red puffy eyes that gave away what the clinging droplets had concealed. However, in that moment, you couldn’t have cared less.

           “What happened?” Your friend’s concern was welcome, and Kaldur was quick to pull you into his apartment, leaving for just a brief second only to reappear with a towel that he wrapped around you.

            His actions managed to elect a small smile, but it was rendered melancholy by the somber demeanor of your person. You pulled the towel closer to your body, your single bag resting on the floor near your legs. You kept your age downwards at the small puddle of rainwater that had formed around your feet. You hated showing vulnerability, but you knew that if you had to show it around someone, you would choose Kaldur any day.

           “ **I need a place to stay.** ” Your voice was muffled by the towel in which you tried to hide yourself within, but he heard you all the same.

           “They found out.” It wasn’t a question, and no clarification was needed. Kaldur was able to piece everything together on his own, and it was only further confirmed when your only response was that of your eyes filling with tears once again. He pulled you to him, rubbing your back over the towel in a soothing matter while you cried for the second time that night.

           Kaldur was referring to your family when he said that “they” had found out. It was common knowledge to the team and the League that your family was less than accepting of the hero lifestyle. You had begged Batman and some of the other Leaguers to not tell your family when you had been discovered, as was normally their custom, explaining the extreme reaction your family would have if they had found out what you did with your spare time.

           They had agreed with reluctance, but your speech had won them over albeit barely. With your powers, you had argued that there was no way you could go on with your life knowing that you had the power to help, but never acted on it, even if that meant having to hide this side of yourself from your family and their hateful comments. You knew that eventually your family would find out, but you had successfully managed to hide it for years from them, enduring their condescending and hate-filled remarks about the League and other unaffiliated heroes whenever they appeared on the news. The ones they had said about your hero persona cut deep after you went public under your own mentor, but you managed to keep a convincing poker face and continued on with your business.

           Of course, everything had all come spilling out into the open tonight, and after several hours of yelling and crying and words from your family which pierced you like daggers, they had thrown you and everything that belonged to you into the front yard with threats of what would happen if you returned. Distraught, you packed up as much of your belongings as you could and went straight to the one person you knew would accept you wile respecting your boundaries. You didn’t want to go to the mountain or your mentor, knowing that they would pry too much too quickly even if they had the best intentions. Right now, you just wanted to get through tonight in the comfort of a close friend.

           “I know their rejection hurts you, but you are not without family.” Kaldur murmured “The League and the Team will always be your family and stand with you. We will not abandon you. _I_  will not abandon you. It pains me to see you hurt like this, so please stay for as long as you need to.” You smiled through your tears and pressed yourself closer to your friend, relishing in the comfort he provided you. Retribution would come later at the hands of the League and the Team, but for now, all that mattered was this moment spent in the comfort of a friend who you knew would never abandon you.


End file.
